The Station Square Police Brutality
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: Sonic and his brother experiences a day that they'll never forget. Rated T for violence and language.


**This story talks about a common problem in the United States that has been experienced nearly everyday. So expect violence, cursing, and beat-ups.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own**_"Sonic the Hedgehog"_**** nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**Reader Discretion Is Advised**

**The Station Square Police Brutality**

It was another day at Station Square. Everyone was going out their life as usual. People were at work, school, or just at home. It seemed just like any other day, although, it would be a different, and darker day.

In a blue car, there was green hedgehog pulling parking it on the side of the street. It was Manic. He has asked his brother Sonic to borrow his Speed Star for City Hall. He was going to meet the mayor to talk about his intervention to stop stealing alot (because he liked doing it since he was raised by thieves, and for quite sometime, he has had a though of learning the consequences and jail time). He was feeling really confident. But, just as he got out of the car getting his brown bag, a police car pulled over where he parked the Speed Star. The officers get out of the patrol care, and speaked to Manic.

_"Good morning sir, how are you doing today?"_ kindly said the officer.

_"Good."_ replied Manic. _"I'm meeting the mayor today. Oh, and by the way, I'm borrowing Sonic's car for today."_

The officer replied _"Well, that's nice. Now, can you show me your driver's license please?"_

Manic, being very nice said in return _"Sure. Just one second."_

As Manic went back into the convertible and opened the left door of the Star, the 2nd officer noticed Manic and remembered him before. So, the second officer said the first officer some info about him.

_"Hey, you know who that is?" _whispered the second officer to the first one.

_"No."_ the first officer whispered back.

_"His name is Manic the Hedgehog. I've known him since his first arrest with me. He's been in and out of the police station numerous times for robbery."_ the second officer replied back.

_"Hang on a minute."_ said the first officer. _"I know you mean now. I even think he has a gun to shoot you!"_

After that comment, both officers decide to pull out their pistols, and scream at Manic to get himself on the ground. This was just when Manic got his license out of the Sonic's car, unarmed.

_"Station Square Police! Get the fuck on the ground, NOW!"_ yelled the first officer.

_"What the fuck?!" _replied Manic as he got to the ground with his hands on his back. _"What did I do wrong? I don't have a gun, I'm just trying to straighten up my life! I am 100% unarmed!"_

The second officer replied back angrily. _"You have a criminal history, and we can't let you go onto the mayor's office! And that '100% unarmed' part, I don't believe you!"_

Manic replies _"But_,_ but..."_

_"NO GODDAMN BUTS!" _said the first officer, now at a pissed off mood. _"I HAVE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT!" _At this point, some people whipped out their smartphones, and were recording the situation. As of a result, things got even more worse: it prompted the first officer to radio any available police officers to where they were.

_"All available units, we got a problem at City Hall. Suspect is failing to respond."_

Manic overheard the first officer radio those words, and angrily replied back. _"I'M FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS. GOD, AM I NOT?"_

_"NO, YOUR'RE NOT!"_ angrily replied the second officer.

At that time, the other officers arrived at the scene to help apprehend. But, it was where the first officer finally had enough of Manic.

_"THAT'S IT! I'M FED UP WITH HIS BULLSHIT! LET'S BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS!" _said the first officer in a very loud manner. The first officer commenced the beat-up by punching Manic in the stomach.

_"Ouf!" _was Manic's reply to the first punch. Then, the other officers grabbed both of Manic's arms, and hit him to the ground, **hard**. They then started kicking him, and beating him with a baton. Soon, a crowd people (some of them with their smartphones recording the horror) watched the powerless green hedgehog get beaten by hail of batons. Soon, in a few minutes, he started coughing up blood from mouth (although blood was already coming out of this nose minutes earlier). By this time, Sonic gets a call from the police saying that his brother is being beaten just outside of City Hall, and in just under a few minutes by car, Sonic, along with his close friends (which are Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sally) and his sister, (Sonia), arrive at the scene. And the officers still kept beating him up. One person in the crowd said _"Stop, he's had enough!"_, but one officer said _"Nope, he's alright!"_

Sonic, horribly outraged by this, yells at the group of officers to stop.

_"STOP, STOP, STOP!" _yelled Sonic. _"HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"_

Ignoring him, Sonic decides to push himself in, and stop the beating. Sonia and his friends followed him as he tried to see Manic to make sure he is okay. When the officers dispersed, Sonic saw a bloodied Manic.

_"Manic!" _yelled Sonic.

_OH, MY GOD!" _said Sonia in shock.

Sonic, along with everyone else was horrified of what he sees. Cut, bruises, and blood all over his brother.

_"Manic, Manic! Stay with me!" _said Sonic. _"You're gonna be alright. Someone, someone get an ambulance!"_

_"Ughh..." _Weakly said Manic. _"Help me, I'm dying. Ugh..."_

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!" _yelled Sonic. _"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"_

_"Sonic, is Manic going to be okay?" _worryingly said Tails.

_"He's gonna be alright. HANG IN THERE!"_

Sally calls 911, and minutes later, an ambulance arrives, and Manic gets on the ambulance. Just as Manic was getting on the ambulance, his brother then furiously walked over to the group of police officers that beat him up, and said the following.

_"YOU DID IT!"_ angrily said Sonic. _"YOU SONS OF BITCHES! ALL OF YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BROTHER TO DEATH. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"_

Despite this, Knuckles pull both of Sonic's arms, and took him into the ambulance.

_"That's enough!"_ said Knuckles. _"That's pretty much enough for one goddamn day."_

_"I know, I know Knux." _replied Sonic _"I'm just very angry of what the police did to my brother after all that respect I gave to them. Now, we have to give him justice."_

A few minutes after leaving City Hall via ambulance, they were at the hospital. Other friends of Sonic (such as Cream, Chris Thorndyke, Charmy, and many others) soon arrived at the hospital where Manic was being treated after hearing what had happened at City Hall. They have gathered inside the room where Sonic's brother was being treated. Then, the nurse that was there to treat Manic said the following.

_"I have good news. He is going to survive in stable, but critical condition." _

_"Thank you." _replied Sonic to that comment.

_"You're welcome."_

_"Oh, my God. This is horrific! What are we going to do?" _concernedly said Cream.

_"I'm a tell you what were gonna do. Were gonna start seekin' justice for Manic the moment he leaves this hospital!" _reluctantly replied Sonic.

_"Yeah!" _said the others.

Meanwhile, back at City Hall...

*someone yells at loudspeaker*

_"Justice for Manic! Justic for Manic!"_

_"What are we going to do Mr. Mayor?"_

_"I don't know yet. But this is just the beginning."_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
